


Pose for Me

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: As a freelance artist, why look for references online when your perfectly sculpted boyfriend is more than willing to pose for you?





	

Zen was in the kitchen looking for a small snack to eat when he heard a frustrated groan come from the living room. Curious, and slightly worried, the young man abandoned his quest for food and instead walked out to see what was wrong. The white-haired male quirked an eyebrow when he saw you sprawled out on the floor face-down before bringing his attention to the laptop on the table where you were supposed to be.

Your drawing tablet lay beside the laptop, abandoned and forgotten. The laptop screen had an Internet browser up, sitting idly on Doodle Images of what looked to be shirtless men in all sorts of what was supposed to seductive poses. Not quite sure on how he felt about that, Zen's eyes traveled back to your still very much sprawled-out form.

"Babe?" he called out to you, walking over and kneeling down just above your head.

"Yeah?" you stubbornly refused to lift your head from the floor, resulting in your voice coming out muffled.

"Uh..." Zen tried to search for the words. "Care to explain... _this_?"

He had no idea what to call ' _this_ ', but he was sure you understood what he was talking about. A few seconds passed before you finally lifted your head, showing a very frustrated and displeased expression. "I can't _find_ it."

"Find what?" Zen prompted you to continue, trying to get you to sit up to a more comfortable position for conversation. He kissed the crown of your head, hoping it'll help wipe away those upset creases.

You sighed in defeat as your eyes flickered back to the screen of your laptop, "A pose. There's a certain pose I have in mind for this one commission, but I can't find any good images to reference it."

"Oh," Zen answers lamely as relief washes over him. For a brief second, he was afraid that you weren't satisfied with him which was why you were looking at images of other men. He hated to admit it, but the actor did feel a bit jealous when he saw what was on the screen. "...Want me to help?"

"What?" you lean back slightly from surprise at the young man's offer.

The actor casually shrugs his shoulders, "You just need to look at an image of a certain pose, right? Wouldn't it be okay if I were the one posing and you took a picture of me?"

"I...guess that could work," you answered slowly as you considered the idea. You thought about it for a bit longer, your eyebrows stitching together before giving a firm nod. "Yeah, that could work. I mean, you definitely have the perfect physique I'm looking for."

"I _am_ perfect, aren't I?" the actor laughs as he stands up from the floor, offering a hand out to help you as well, and you graciously accept it but also roll your eyes at his comment.

"Let me get my camera first since my phone has poor camera quality, and I don't want to use yours when you have so many selfies on it already" you told him before hurriedly turning on your heel and scurrying to where you usually kept your camera. You returned soon afterwards where Zen was still very much patiently waiting for you. You glance up at him, your eyes travelling up and down his toned figure. There wasn't really any intimacy behind the action, instead only calculating professionalism, but Zen still can't help but squirm slightly under your intense gaze. "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

"O-Okay," Zen replied, mentally slapping himself when it came out as a stutter. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before handing you the article of clothing to put away for the meantime. "How cute... You're blushing," he points out your flushed cheeks with a small chuckle.

"So are you," you stubbornly retort, and Zen only smiles, completely aware. You grab hold of Zen's hand and guide him over to the couch. "Sit," you order him, and he promptly does so. You guide his limbs around, trying to position the actor in the pose you were looking for and found Zen to be very cooperative with you and easy to work with.

You take a few steps backwards to get a better view of the overall composition, tilting your head thoughtfully to the side. There's a minor adjustment you want to make to the pose, and you feel your cheeks flush slightly as you go to speak, "I, uh... I'm going to need you to spread your legs a bit more for me."

Zen practically choked on air the moment your words reached his ears, and you could see his entire body flush. It took him a moment to recover before answering, "Babe, you really... You really should be careful with your words around me." Nevertheless, Zen did as he was asked, and you wordlessly took the picture, too embarrassed to continue that topic of conversation. You looked over the photo to make sure it was good enough. Satisfied with the result, you nodded and gestured towards Zen that you were done who then fell back to a more comfortable position.

"Can I see the drawing when you're done?" Zen asks, and you freeze on the spot.

"Uhh..." you start, sounding uncertain as your eyes travel across the room. "Unless you want to see a drawing of a dick, I would highly suggest you don't..."

You can feel Zen's intense gaze on you and in an effort to distract yourself, you move back to your laptop to transfer the photo from the camera for easier viewing access. Zen knew that you drew explicit things things every now and then, begrudgingly understanding that sex sells, but it still catches him off guard every time. He still hasn't stopped looking at you, a question lingering in the air around the young man.

"Do you look at pictures of them for references?" he finally brings himself to ask.

"Of course," you reply quickly, but there's an underlying tone of embarrassment in your voice. "But _only_ for references, I swear."

An unbearable silence follows after that, and you pick up your drawing tablet again, ready to resume working on that one commission that was giving you trouble. You hear Zen walk up to your seat from behind, but you will yourself not to look at him, still feeling awkward about having just confessed to your boyfriend that you look and stare at pictures of other people's dicks every now and then for educational purposes.

Zen leans down to whisper a question in your ear that makes you drop your pen and want to scream. "Do you want to use mine as a reference?"

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly admit this was supposed to be a set-up for some smut, but I thought it was cute enough to leave it as is. ~~If I ever get motivated enough, then I might write the smut.~~  
>  I wrote the smut sequel, [Picture Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9304481)


End file.
